THE LAST HOPE IN THE WINTER - ONE SHOOT
by HanDik
Summary: [The Last Hope In The Winter - DaeBaek Slight Taehyung] Harapan terakhir Daehyun yang ingin selalu bersama Baekhyun sampai kapanpun. :) [Sequel 'Happy New Year, Appa Eomma' - Taehyung with DaeBaek] Taehyung yang merindukan Daehyun dan Baekhyun sebagai kedua orang tuanya dan merayakan tahun baru bersama mereka.
1. Chapter 1

**THE LAST HOPE IN THE WINTER**

Author : HanDik

Main Cast : Byun Baek Hyun (Exo) and Jung Dae Hyun (BAP)

Support Cast : Kim Tae Hyung (BTS)

-,

-,

-888888-

-,

Seorang _namja_ muda yang berada dalam kursi roda kini sedang menuju ketempat sosok kekasihnya untuk merayakan sesuatu pada hari ini, 25 Desember. Ia tak sendiri menuju tempat dimana kekasihnya berada dengan ditemani oleh keluarganya dan keluarga kekasihnya serta ditemani oleh sosok _namja_ kecil yang berusia delapan tahun.

_"Appa_ kita sudah sampai ditempat _eomma_" Ucap _namja kecil_ tersebut.

"Iya sayang, biarkan _appa _menuju tempat _eomma_ mu dulu ya" Ucap _namja _tersebut.

"Dae, ini jangan lupa pohon natal kecil ini dan juga buah strawberry kesukaannya" Ucap _eomma_ dari seorang _namja_ yang bernama Dae.

"Iya _eomma_" Ucapnya dan mulai menuju tempat kekasihnya dengan berusaha sendiri memutar roda kursi rodanya dengan tenaganya yang ia punya.

_Namja _muda yang berada di kursi roda yang kini tengah menuju tempat kekasihnya berada bernama Jung Dae Hyun. Daehyun yang tiap bulan selalu mengunjungi tempat kekasihnya berada. Tapi dalam enam bulan terakhir ini ia tidak bisa mengunjungi kekasihnya, karena harus melakukan perawatan yang intensif.

"Selamat pagi sayang" Ucap Daehyun sambil mengusap batu nisan yang bertuliskan Jung Baek Hyun.

Nama kekasihnya atau bisa dibilang istrinya bernama Jung Baek Hyun, yang bernama asli Byun Baek Hyun. Baekhyun merupakan _namja_ manis yang sudah membuat hidup Daehyun menjadi sangat berarti. Dan hari ini tepatnya 25 Desember ialah tanggal _Anniversarry_ mereka yang ke enam tahun dan _Anniversary _untuk hari pernikahan mereka yang ke tiga tahunnya.

"Sayang kau ingat kan ini hari _Anniversary _yang ke enam tahun selama kita berpacaran dan tahun ketiga setelah kita menikah. Dan maaf karena aku baru mengunjungimu selama enam bulan ini. Kesehatanku semakin memburuk semenjak kau pergi meninggalkanku sayang". Ucap Daehyun.

"Apa kau ingat pertama kali kita bertemu ? Saat aku pertama kali pindah disebelah rumah mu itu tepat setahun sebelum kita resmi menjadi kekasih" Lanjut Daehyun.

-,

-,

-888888-

-,

**_FLASHBACK ON_**

_Daehyun yang baru saja keluar dari rumah yang baru ia tempati oleh keluarganya. Ia pindah karena kondisi rumahnya yang lama tidak menunjang untuk kesehatannya. Oleh karena itu, Orang tua Daehyun mencari rumah yang baru dan layak untuk ditempati oleh Daehyun._

_Saat Daehyun sedang duduk di ayunan dihalaman rumahnya ia melihat sosok namja manis yang baru keluar dari rumahnya. Rumah mereka berdua hanya dibatasi oleh pagar kayu kecil yang tingginya hanya sepinggang mereka. Pandangan mereka saling bertemu dan saat namja manis itu tersenyum dengan manis, Daehyun hanya terdiam melihat seyum yang mendebarkan hatinya._

_"Halo.. kau ini penghuni baru yang menjadi tetanggaku ya" Ucap namja tersebut yang kini sudah ada didepan Daehyun dan dijawab oleh anggukan Daehyun._

_"Perkenalkan aku Byun Baek Hyun. Kau bisa memanggilku Baekhyun" Ucap Baekhyun nama namja manis tersebut, sambil mengulurkan tangannya._

_Daehyun hanya melihat uluran tangan Baekhyun dan memperhatikan Baekhyun dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Sebenarnya Daehyun selama ini hanya melakukan homeschooling dan belum memiliki teman. Hal ini karena orang tuanya lah yang memutuskan untuk melakukan homeschooling pada Daehyun._

_"Tidak usah melihatku seperti itu, aku memang tampan kok hehehe.. dan aku bukan orang jahat tenang saja aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu"_

_"Hmmm.. Aku Jung Dae Hyun, kau bisa memanggilku Daehyun" Ucap Daehyun tanpa ragu kemudian membalas salaman Baekhyun._

_"Wah kita punya nama yang hampir sama yaitu Baek dan Dae dengan belakang nama kita ada Hyun-nya.. hahaha.. Apa kita berjodoh ?" Ucap Baekhyun sambil tertawa dan Daehyun hanya tersenyum malu untuk menetralisirkan degupan jantungnya._

**_FLASHBACK OFF_**

-,

-,

-888888-

-,

Daehyun terus berlanjut mengulang ceritanya saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun sampai setahun kedepannya saat mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Sementara orang tuanya dan orang tua Baekhyun menahan isakan mereka mengenai perjalanan cerita anak mereka.

"Baek apa kau ingat bagaiman aku menembak mu ?" Tanya Daehyun

"Aku menembakmu sesaat Natal dan sejujurnya aku bingung mau menghadiahkanmu apa, jadi kupikir saat itu akan menjadi hadiah yang tak telupakan untukmu dan terlebih jujur saja aku takut kau menolakku dan kado itu akan gagal tapi tidak kusangka kau menerima ku malam itu pas jam tengah malam"

"Dan jangan lupa kan saksi kita para bintang yang bergemelap dimalam natal serta pohon natal yang kita buat diantara pagar kita" Lanjut Daehyun.

"Dan jangan lupakan kau juga memiliki kado natal untukku, yaitu kado dimana aku bisa merasakan bangku sekolah bersama teman-teman yang lain. Saat itu, paginya kau ingat Baek menghampiri _eomma_ ku dan memohon agar aku bisa satu sekolah denganmu di _Senior High School_"

"Jujur saja aku bingung bagaimana kau bisa mencairkan hati _eomma_ ku yang sangat keras kepala, ntah kau memakai pelet atau jampi-jampi apa tapi aku berterima kasih padamu sayang karena mu aku bisa merasakan bangku sekolah" Lanjut Daehyun.

Daehyun terus menceritakan masa dimana ia masih menjadi kekasih Baekhyun. Dimana ada rasa suka, duka, marah dan bahagia yang selalu mewarnai hubungan mereka.

-,

-,

-888888-

-,

**_FLASHBACK ON_**

_Daehyun kini sedang memandangi dirinya memakai seragam Senior High School. Dirinya sungguh tidak percaya bahwa eomma nya memberikan izin kepada Daehyun untuk bersekolah seperti anak lainnya dan ini semua berkat Baekhyun. Ini sudah bulan keenam ia bersekolah dan sebentar lagi dan ia akan merayakan hari jadinya yang kedua tahun bersama sang kekasih._

_Daehyun kini sudah siap kesekolah dengan membawa sebuah kotak kecil untuk kekasihnya. Setiap mereka merayakan hari jadi mereka setiap tahun mereka sepakat untuk memberikan hadiah sesuai dengan undian yang mereka tulis di sebuah botol dan akan menentukan hadian apa yang akan mereka kasih._

_"Pagi Dae" Sapa Baehyun._

_"Pagi juga Baek" Balas Daehyun._

_"Apa kau sudah siap ? Kalau sudah ayo berangkat. Bekal mu sudah kubawa" Ucap Baekhyun yang kemudian menarik tangan Daehyun._

_Baekhyun dan Daehyun selalu berjalan bersama menuju sekolah mereka dan tentunya mereka juga satu kelas dengan permintaan eomma Daehyun kepada pihak sekolah untuk selalu membuat Daehyun berada dalam satu kelas dengan Baekhyun._

-,

-,

-888888-

-,

_Baekhyun dan Daehyun kini tengah berada di taman belakang sekolah mereka untuk menikmati makan siang mereka bersama dan tentunya untuk merayakan hari jadi kedua mereka. Sebenarnya hari ini bukanlah hari jadi mereka akan tetapi mereka telah sepakat memajukannya sebelum ujian semester karena setelah ujian semester Baekhyun dan keluarganya mesti ke New York untuk mengunjungi hyungnya yang sedang berkuliah disana dan Daehyun pun akan berlibur bersama keluarganya dikampung halamannya,_

_"Baek apa kau ingat kertas undian itu ? jangan sampai salah membawa kado ingat itu.. Hahaha" Ucap Daehyun yangt tengah menggoda kekasihnya._

_"Eoh ? Maksudmu aku pelupa ? Sial kau Jung Dae Hyun" Balas Baekhyun_

_"Aku tidakj bilang ya Baek. Kau yang bilang.. Hahaha.. Tapi walaupun kau pelupa tapi aku selalu kau ingat kan" Goda Daehyun._

_"Ish! Au ah.. Jung Dae Hyun Paboooo!" Ucap Baekhyun yang memukuli lengan Daehyun untuk menutupi rona merah diwajahnya,_

_"Hahaha.. Ampun Baek ampun.. Hahahah.." Ucap Daehyun._

_/Cup/_

_"Sampai aku matipun kau akan selalu ku cintai Dae walaupun aku harus lupa ingatanpun aku akan selalu mengingatmu" Ucap Baekhyun._

_"Me too dear. Kau lah penyemangat hidupkui, kau lah yang membuatku mengerti akan arti hidupku dan kau juga tujuan kenapa aku hidup" Ucap Daehyun dan kemudian mencium pipi Baekhyun._

_"Mari kita buka kado kita" Lanjut Daehyun._

_/Srek Srek/_

_Deg Deg Deg_

_"Kenapa kadonya sama dengan apa yang kukasih.. Jodohkah ini ?" Batin Baekhyun dan Daehyun sesaat bersamaan kemudian mengangkat kedua kalung dengan bandul kepala beruang dan buah strawberry._

_"Hahahaha.. kok bisa samaan" Ucap keduanya_

_"Dae bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau memberiku kalung dengan bandul beruang ini ?" Tanya Baekhyun._

_"Hmm.. sebaiknya kita katakan bersama saja ku yakin jawaban mu sama dengan ku" Ucap Daehyun._

_"Aku memberikanmu ini agar semua tahu bahwa kau milik Jung Dae Hyun / Byun Baek Hyun" Ucap mereka berbarengan dan tak lupa wajah Baekhyun yang memerah dan Daehyun yang menahan degupan jantungnya._

_Daat saat itu juga Daehyun memasangkan kalung pemberiannya dan Baekhyun pun melakukan hal yang sama. Dan sekarang mereka bisa dibilang Daehyun adahal milik sang pencinta strawberry dan Baekhyun adalah milik si Beruang._

-,

-,

-888888-

-,

_Kini sudah tahun ketiga mereka menjalani kisah cinta mereka dan tentunya beberapa bulan lalu kedua mereka mengetahuinya dan tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka dan itu membuat Daehyun maupun Baekhyun dikurung dikamar mereka tetapi mereka tetap kekeh dan berusaha meyakinkan kedua orang tua mereka. Butuh waktu dua minggu dan itu mereka lakukan dengan mengancam kedua orang tua mereka untuk tidak makan alhasil kedua nya masuk kedalam rumah sakit bersamaan dan membuat orang tua mereka khawatir setelah itu dengan berat hati mereka menyetujui dan lambat laun kedua orang tua mereka pun setuju dengan ikhlas._

_Dan hari ini Baekhyun sedang berada dirumah Daehyun menunggu Daehyun yang sedang bersiao-siap dengan ditemani oleh eomma Daehyun._

_"Baekhyun, ada yang jumma mau bicarakan denganmu"_

_"Iya jumma, ada apa?"_

_"Ahjumma ingin berterima kasih kepadamu telah membuat Daehyun kuat selama ini. Jujur saja jumma dan ahjushi dulu benar-benar pasrah dengan kondisi Daehyun yang menurun"_

_"Maksud jumma kondisi Daehyun yang menurun ? Emang ada apa jumma ?" Tanya Baekhyun yang penasaran._

_"Daehyun sebenarnya memiliki penyakit leukemia yang sangat ganas dan saat itu kondisinya sudah stadium dua dan kata Dokter bahwa penyakitnya bisa semakin parah karena leukemia yang diderita Daehyun sangat ganas dan dokter berkata hanya mukjizat dan doa lah yang bisa dilakukan" Jelas Nyonya Jung sambil meneteskan air matanya sementara Baekhyun hanya bisa diam tak percaya._

_"Dan saat itu kau datang Baekhyun, Dan semenjak Daehyun bertemu dengan mu kondisinya membaik dan saat kami memisahkan kalian Daehyun bilang kau lah yang menjadi semangat untuk hidupnya sampai saat ini dan terbukti Daehyun bisa kuat melawan penyakitnya" Lanjut Nyonya Jung yang mendapat pelukan dari Baekhyun._

_"Hiks,, hiks.. Jumma maafkan Baekhyun yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Tapi Baekhyun janji, kalau Baekhyun akan selalu menjaga dan memperhatikan kesehatan Daehyun" Ucap Baekhyun dan berjanji akan selalu ada buat Daehyun._

**_FLASHBACK OFF_**

-,

-,

-888888-

-,

Daehyun yang terus melanjutkan ceritanya dengan air mata yang tidak henti-hentinya berhenti. Air mata akan kerinduan dengan sang istri, dirinya selalu berharap bisa bersama dengan Baekhyun sampai kapanpun. Semenatar kedua orang tua sudah tidak bisa membendung perasaan sedih mereka lagi.

"Kau tahu Baek mengingat cerita kita tadi saat kau marah dan ngambek selama seminggu padaku karena aku menyembunyikan perihal penyakitku, kau tahu aku sangat tidak karuan dan akhirnya _eomma_ mengatakan bahwa aku harus jujur dan saat aku jujur kau pun memaafkanku dengan syarat yang kau berikan itu"

"Dan kau ingat mulai saat itu kau selalu memasak untuk ku, ya memasak sesuatu yang sehat dan aku tidak percaya bahwa masakan pertama mu itu sangat tidak enak dan hampir membunuhku dan saat aku mengatakan itu kau langsung saja ngambek dan membuatku puas menggodamu tapi lama kelamaan masakanmu menjadi sangat enak" Lanjut Daehyun dan tanpa sadar darah segar telah keluar dari hidungnya.

"Oh maafkan aku Baek, darah ini keluar begitu saja" Ucap Daehyun yang kemudian menyeka darah tersebut.

"Kau pasti marah melihat kondisiku sekarang, semenjak kau pergi jujur saja aku kehilangan tujuan hidupku dan membuatku semakin _drop_ dan kau tahu Baek saat itu juga _leukemia _ku langsung menjadi stadium tiga.. Hehehe.." Ucap Daehyun yang tetap saja bercanda didepan makam Baekhyun.

"Dan jujur kenapa aku tidak mengunjungimu untuk enam bulan terakhir karena kondisiku semakin memburuk ya penyakitku sudah sampai di stadium terakhir dan kau bisa lihat sendiri Baek aku semakin kurus, ini semua karena kau tidak ada"

"_Appa_, Taetae mau menemani _appa_?" Ucap namja kecil tersebut.

"Ah _ne _sayang. _Appa _lanjutkan lagi ya" Ujar Daehyun dengan dibalas anggukan oleh anaknya itu.

"Kau ingat Baek dia ini siapa ? Dia anak kita Kim Tae Hyung yang sekarang menajdi Jung Tae Hyung anak yang akan kita adopsi setelah kita menikah dan sekarang sudah dua tahun aku mengadopsinya" Lanjut Daehyun.

"Dialah yang tujuan hidupku yang lain seperti pesanmu untuk membesarkan Taehyung dengan baik dan buat dia menjadi anak yang berbakti dan sekarang kau bisa lihat ini usaha ku dan berhasil" Ucap Daehyun.

Kini Taehyung menggenggam tangan Daehyun _appa_ dengan erat, jujur saja dirinya tidak kuat bila harus berpisah dengan Daehyun sudah, sudah cukup ia berpisah dengan Baekhyun, _eomma_ nya. Ia sudah tak mau kehilangan kedua orang tuanya lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya.

-,

-,

-888888-

-,

**_FLASHBACK ON_**

_Baekhyun dan Daehyun kini sedang berjalan denaan santai menghirup udara sore yang menyegarkan sambil memakan ice cream mereka dengan nikmat dan diselingin oleh canda tawa mereka. Tapi kemudian ada namja kecil yang berumur lima tahun berdiri didepan mereka dengan memperhatikan ice cream yang dimakan oleh mereka berdua._

_"Adik kecil kau mau ice cream ?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan diangguki oleh namja kecil tersebut._

_"Kemana orang tua mu ?" Tanya Baekhyun kembali dan nama kecil itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya_

_"Tidak tahu ? apa kau tersesat ?" Tanya Baekhyun kembali._

_"Mereka sudah tidak ada, aku hanya tinggal dipanti itu" Ucap namja kecil tersebut yang akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya sambil menunjuk sebuah bangunan panti asuhan yang usang itu._

_"Hmmm.. kalau begitu beri tahu namu siapa adik manis ? nanti hyung berikan ice cream tapi main bersama hyung berdua ya?" Ucap Daehyun yang mengerti akan raut wajah Baekhyun sesaat melihat bangunan tersebut._

_"Be.. benarkah hyung ?" Tanya namja kecil itu dan dijawab anggukan oleh Daehyun._

_"YEAAAY! Nama ku Kim Tae Hyung. Tapi hyung bisa memanggilku Taetae" Ucap Taehyung nama namja kecil tersebut._

_"Aigooo namamu lucu sekali Taetae" Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengacak rambut Taehyung dan dibalas oleh senyuman Taehyun serta Daehyun tersenyum melihat moment tersebut._

_Daehyun dan Baekhyun serta Taehyung pun bermain bersama disore itu dan saat itu juga terlihat keceriaan di ketiga wajah mereka dan saat pulang pun Taehyung diantar oleh mereka berdua dan yang membuat mereka kaget ialah Taehyung tidak mau melepaskan gendongannya pada Daehyun dan genggamannya pada tangam Baekhyun dan itu membuat Ibu Panti agak susah membujuk Taehyung dan dengan susah payah mereka akhirnya bisa membujuk Taehyung dengan berjanji akan kesini lagi esok. Setelah berpamitan mereka berdua pun lekas pulang._

_"Dae aku merinduka Taetae, Padahal ini hari pertaman kita bertemu dan belum ada lima menit aku sudah merindukannya" Ucap Baekhyun dengan lesu._

_"Hmmm.. Kau tahu Baek apa yang kupikirkan ? Aku berfikir ingin mengadopsi Taetae setelah kita menikah nanti. Aku ingin kita membesarkan Taetae dengan kasih sayang kita"_

_"Benarkah itu Dae ? Aku mau.. Ayo balik kepanti dan bilang pada Ibu Panti untuk menjaga Taetae untuk kita sampai kita mengadopsinya" Ucap Baekhyun yang kemudian menarik tangan Daehyun._

_Daehyun dan Baekhyun butuh usaha keras untuk membujuk Ibu Panti menjaga dan merawat Taehyung sampai mereka mengadopsinya. Ibu Panti terus menolak permintaan mereka dan sampai mereka berlutut dan berjanji akan selalu kesini untuk menemui Taetae. Karena Ibu Panti yang tidak tega dengan mereka akhirnya menyetujuinya dengan syarat mereka harus menyicil biaya adopsi Taehyung._

**_FLASHBACK OFF_**

-,

-,

-888888-

-,

Daehyun terus bercerita saat moment mereka bersama-sama dengan Taehyung. Saat Taehyung pertama kali kekebun binatang dan melihat hewan-hewan dia sangat senang sampai ia melihat seekor Singa dan meminta untuk dibawa pulang. Bagi Daehyun maupun Baekhyun sangat susah membujuk dan menolak pemintaannya yang sulit itu. Taehyung terus menagis dengan kencang dan membuat mereka terus dilihat oleh pengunjung yang lain.

Dengan susah payah Baekhyun berhasil membujuk Taehyung dengan alasan saat umurnya sudah mencapai tujuh belas tahun ia baru mengizinkan Taehyung memelihara seekor singa.

"Itu _moment_ yang sangat indah dan _moment_ lain yang tidak kalah indahnya" Ucap Daehyun yang kembali menyeka darah segar yang keluar dari hidung.

Sudah berap kali iya menyeka darahnya dan membuat pakaiannya menjadi penuh dengan bercak darah. Taehyung yang melihat Daehyun hanya bisa memeluk _appa_ nya itu dan menggenggam tanggannya.

"Taetae jangan sedih ya,_ appa_ tidak apa-apa kok. _Appa _selalu ada buat Taetae sesuai harapan bisa bersama _eomma_ dan Taetae sampai kapanpun" Ucap Daehyun menenagkan Taehyung yang mulai terisak melihat kondisinya sekarang.

"Baek melihat Taetae seperti ini aku jadi ingat kejadian yang membuatmu pergi begitu saja. Seandainya aku menyebrang dengan hati-hati mungkin kejadian itu tidak akan terjadi"

-,

-,

-888888-

-,

**_FLASHBACK ON_**

_Daehyun dan Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan berdua menuju seaworld untuk kencan mereka selanjutnya. Saat itu Daehyun ingin memberikan boneka lumba-lumba berwarna merah muda untuk Baekhyun yang berada di sebrang jalan sampai kejadian itu terjadi._

_"Baek lihat ini boneka lumba-lumbanya lucu kan" Ucap Daehyun yang berlari sambil menyebrang jalan dan tanpa melihat kiri dan kanan, dan saat itu ada sebuah sepeda motor yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dan sampai terjadilah.._

_"DAEHYUUUUUN!"_

_/BRUUUUK/_

_Tubuh Daehyun terdorong kebelakang karena kekasihnya yaitu Baekhyun mendorongnya dan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri dia melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang tertabrak sepeda motor tersebut dan terpental jauh hingga terkapar tidak berdaya dengan darah yang terus keluar._

_"Baek.. Baekhyun.. Baek.. Sayang ayo bangun.. Jangan tinggalkan aku" Ucap Daehyun sambil terus memeluk Baekhyun._

_"Siapa saja cepat panggil ambulance.. CEPAT! KUMOHON!" Teriak Daehyun dan banyak orang yang disana akhirnya menelpon rumah sakit dan membawa kerumah sakit_

_Semua keluarga pun berkumpul diluar operasi, dimana Baekhyun yang sedang dioperasi karena saat kecelakaan menyebabkan terjadinya penyempitan pembuluh darah diotaknya sehingga perlu dilakukan operasi. Daehyun yang mendengar itu pun hanya bisa berdoa dan pasrah. Semua keluaga menenangkan eomma Baekhyun dan juga Daehyun yang tidaj henti-hentinya menangis._

-,

-,

-888888-

-,

_Sudah seminggu Baekhyun dirawat dan mengalami koma yang lama. Dokter berkata Baekhyun memiliki kesempatan kecil untuk hidup dan itu membuat keluarganya pesimis tapi Daehyun percaya Baekhyun akan bangun dan terus bersamanya. Daehyun terus merawat Baekhyun selama koma dan Taehyung juga ikut merawat eomma-nya itu. Tentu saja Taehyung tidak henti-hentinya menangis melihat kondisi Baekhyun yang seperti itu._

_Semua keluarga sudah pasrah dan bila Baekhyun sadar mereka berencana akan menikahkan Daehyun dan Baekhyun saat itu juga dan akhirnya Baekhyun pun tersadar dan dirumah sakit itu semua keluarga langsung membawa pendeta kerumah sakit dan menikahkan Baekhyun dan Daehyun. _

_Keluarga mereka melakukan itu karena mendengar perkataan dokter bahwa bila Baekhyun sadar ia hanya memiliki waktu hidup yang sebentar, mengingat pemeriksaan yang dicheck kembali bahwa ada satu penyempitan pembuluh darah yang berada dalam saraf penting tubuhnya dan sulit melakukan operasi karena posisinya yang berbahaya._

_Saat ini, Daehyun mendorong kursi roda Baekhyun untuk melihat pemandangan salju yang turun dikota mereka. Daehyun tidak henti-hentinya menggenggam tangan Baekhyun begitu pula sebaliknya._

_"Daehyun"_

_"Iya Baek ada apa ?"_

_"Saat aku pergi nanti, aku mohon padamu teruslah hidup dan jaga kesehatanmu"_

_"Kau ini bicara apa ? Kau dan aku akan selalu bersama-sama dan ingat kita akan membersarkan Taetae bersama-sama"._

_"Kau benar Dae sekarang kita sudah memiliki Taetae. Tapi tetap aku mohon saat aku pergi kau besarkan Taetae dengan baik sesuai janji kita ya. Buat Taetae menjadi anak yang baik dan berbakti pada orang tua"_

_"Dan yang terpenting bukan Cuma aku yang menjadi tujuan hidupmu lagi tapi kau mempunyai Taetae anak kita yang harus kau besarkan walau tanpa aku"_

_"Ku bilang kita akan membesarkan Taetae bersama-sama"_

_"Iya Dae. Tapi berjanjilah"_

_"Aku berjanji Baek" Ucap Daehyun sambil memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang dan tak lama genggaman tangan Baekhyun mengendur._

_"Baek.. Baek.. Baekhyun!" Ucap Daehyun yang terus memeluk Baekhyun yang sudah tak sadarkan diri lagi._

**_FLASHBACK OFF_**

-,

-,

-888888-

-,

Daehyun terus mengingat kejadian itu selama menceritakan kembali kisahnya didepan makam istri tercintanya dan anaknya serta orang tuanya. Darah yang terus keluar dari hidungnya terus saja mengalir tanpa hentinya dan Taehyung terus mengusap darah yang keluar dari hidup Daehyun menggunakan sapu tangannya.

"Taetae saat besar nanti jadilah anak yang selalu ingat pesan _appa_ dan _eomma_ dan ingat juga pesan kakek dan nenekmu ya"

"Serta jangan jadi anak yang nakal bila _appa_ pergi nanti" Lanjut Daehyun.

"_Appa _tidak akan meninggalkan Taetae kan ? Taetae tidak mau ditinggal _appa_" Ucap Taehyung yang kemudian mulai menangis

"Taetae. _Appa_ tidak meninggalkan Taetae. Sama seperti _oemma_ walau dia jauh tapi _eomma _selalu ada buat Taetae dan _appa_ disini ya selalu ada disini" Ucap Daehyun sambil menunjuk dada Taehyung dan dirinya.

"Sekarang letakan pohon natal ini didekat nisan _eomma_ mu Taetae" Ucap Daehyun yang kemudian menyerahkan pohon natal kecil itu.

Saat Taehyung meletakannya tubuh Daehyun mulai melemah dan saat itu kepala Daehyun sudah tertunduk dan tangannya sudah terjatuh, ia telah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Dan saat itu juga, Orang tua Daehyun dan orang tua Baekhyun pun menangis melihat itu.

"Loh _appa _tidur ? Kakek bantu Taetae membawa _Appa_, dia tertidur" Ucap Taehyung sambil memanggil kedua kakeknya.

Satu harapan Daehyun saat itu ialah bisa bersama dengan Baekhyun untuk selalu bersama selamanya dan bisa melihat Taehyung tumbuh besar bersama Baekhyun. Itulah harapan terakhirnya di hari itu. Dan untuk mengabulkan salah satu harapannya, kedua orang tuanya menguburkannya tepat disebelah makam Baekhyun.

-,

**END**

**Hai semua, saya membawa FF baru lagi nih.. tapi ini One Shoot ntah saya sedang ingin membuat cerita ini,**

**dalam cerita ini saya menggunakan alur mundur hehehe..**

**Dan maaf kalau bahasanya kurang mendalam, sejujurnya saya nggak bisa buat kisah sedih hehe..**

**tapi saya mau mencoba membuat genre Sad.**

**semoga bisa memuaskan ya :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Happy New Year, Appa Eomma

**THE LAST HOPE IN THE WINTER – SEQUEL**

**'****HAPPY NEW YEAR, ****_APPA EOMMA'_**

Author : HanDik

Main Cast : Kim Tae Hyung (BTS), Byun Baek Hyun (Exo) and Jung Dae Hyun (BAP)

-,

-,

-888888-

-,

_namja_ tampan yang sudah beranjak dewasa kini tengah menuju makam kedua orang tua yang sudah mengadopsinya. Jung Tae Hyung, nama _namja_ tersebut sambil membawa sepasang bunga untuk mendiang orang tuanya. Setiap langkahnya ia selalu mengingat awal pertemuannya dengan kedua orang tua angkatnya.

-,

-,

-8888888-

-,

_FLASHBACK ON_

Disebuah bangunan panti asuhan yang terlihat usang dimata setiap yang melihatnya, tinggal seorang _namja_ kecil yang terlihat sangat lucu. _Namja _kecil itu bernama Kim Tae Hyung, ia sudah berada di panti asuhan tersebut kurang lebih empat bulan semenjak kejadian kecelakaan yang telah merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuanya.

Taehyung kecil yang merasa bosan karena hanya berdiam diri kamarnya memutuskan untuk keluar menuju taman yang tepat berada didepan panti asuhan. Baginya taman ini merupakan tempat yang paling ia suka, terkadang dirinya merasa sedih melihat anak-anak yang seusianya bermain dengan orang tua mereka dan itu mengingatkannya kepada orang tuanya yang telah tiada.

"_Ice cream_" Ucap Taehyung yang melihat didepannya terdapat sepasang _namja_ yang sedang menikmati _ice cream_ yang terlihat sangat enak itu dan tanpa ia sadarinya ia berjalan menuju kedua _namja_ tersebut.

"Adik kecil kau mau _ice cream_ ?" Tanya _namja_ manis yang sedang menikmati _ice cream_ strawberrynya dan Taehyung hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Kemana orang tua mu ?" Tanya nya lagi dan Taehyung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak tahu ? apa kau tersesat ?" Tanya _namja_ manis lagi.

"Mereka sudah tidak ada, aku hanya tinggal dipanti itu" Ucap Taehyung yang akhirnya membuka suaranya sambil menunjuk panti asuhan tempat ia tinggal.

"Hmmm.. kalau begitu beri tahu kami namamuadik manis ? nanti hyung berikan _ice cream_ tapi main bersama hyung berdua ya?" Ucap seorang _namja _yang duduk disebelah _namja_ manis tersebut.

"Be.. benarkah hyung ? YEAAAY! Nama ku Kim Tae Hyung. Tapi hyung bisa memanggilku Taetae" Ucap Taehyung gembira dengan dijawab anggukan oleh kedua _namja_ tersebut

"_Aigooo_ namamu lucu sekali Taetae. Perkenalkan nama _hyung_, Byun Baek Hyun. Taetae bisa memanggil _hyung_ dengan Baekhyun _hyung_ atau Baekhie _hyung_, _arra _?" Ucap _namja_ manis tersebut memperkenalkan dirinya sambil mengusap rambut Taehyung dengan lembut.

"Kalau _hyung_, Jung Dae Hyun. Taetae bisa manggil Daehyun _hyung_. Kalau begitu Taetae tunggu disini sebentar ya, temani Baekhie _hyung_. _Hyung _mau beli _ice cream_ untuk Taetae dulu" Jelas _namja_ yang memiki wajah tegas bernama Daehyun yang melangkah menuju penjual _ice cream_ yang berada dipinggir taman.

Taehyung yang merasa senang kini tengah berusaha naik ke bangku taman tetapi tidak berhasil, melihat wajah Taehyung yang menggemaskan karena kesal tidak bisa duduk akhirnya Baekhyun menganggkat Taehyung untuk duduk dipangkuannya.

"Kau ini menggemaskan sekali Taetae, rasanya _hyung_ ingin memiliki anak yang menggemaskan sepertimu" Ucap Baekhyun dengan gemas mencubit pipi Taehyung dengan pelan.

"_Appo_ _hyung, _pipi Taetae sakit kalau dicubitin mulu"

"Hehehe.. _Mianhe_, soalnya Taetae menggemaskan sih jadi _hyung_ ingin mencubit pipi Taetae mulu"

Sementara itu, Daehyun yang sudah kembali dengan membawa _ice cream_ dan sebuah bola yang ia beli disekitar taman sedikit tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang sedang memangku Taehyung.

_"Mereka begitu mirip. Seperti eomma dan aegya. Eh tadi apa ? Kalau mereka seperti itu berarti aku appa-nya dong ?" _Batin Daehyun senang.

"Nah Taetae, ini _ice cream _nya Taetae. Dihabiskan ya, abis ini kita main bola bertiga" Ucap Daehyun yang menyerahkan _ice cream _kepada Taehyung dan dijawab anggukan oleh Taehyung,

"_Aigooo_, Taetae makan _ice cream_ nya pelan-pelan, lihat ini belepotan semua" Ucap Baekhyun yang mengeluarkan _tissue_ basah dan mengelap sisa _ice cream_ disekitar bibir Taehyung.

"Habis enak sih _hyung_.. Hehehe" Ucap Taehyung yang telah selesai memakan _ice cream_ nya.

"Ayo Taetae, sudah siap menangkap bolanya?" Ucap Daehyun yang sudah berjalan dan berdiri didepan Taehyung.

"Iya _hyung_"

Taehyung, Baekhyun dan Daehyun kini tengah asik bermain lempat bola bersama-sama dengan Taehyung yang berusaha mengambil bola dari mereka berdua. Terlihat dengan jelas kebahagian dan tawa mereka mereka bertiga walau rasa lelah melanda mereka.

_FLASHBACK OFF_

-,

-,

-8888888-

-,

Taehyung kini berjalan melewati gapura yang menjadi tempat masuk ke wilayah pemakaman dimana kedua orang tuanya dimakamkan. Sesampainya dimakam kedua orang tuanya, Taehyung tanpa segan duduk direrumputan yang basah diantara makam kedua orang tuanya, ia tidak peduli walau celananya harus kotor baginya ia hanya ingin bersama kedua orang tuanya.

Taehyung yang duduk mulai meletakan kedua bunga yang ia bawa tepat diatas makam kedua orang tuanya yang kemudian mulai membacakan doa untuk mereka. Usai membaca doa ia mengusap dua batu nisan yang berada diantaranya yang bertuliskan _'Jung Dae Hyun'_dan _'Jung Baek Hyun_'.

Daehyun dan Baekhyun adalah sepadang _namja_ yang saling mencintai dan menurut cerita dari kedua kakek dan neneknya cerita cinta mereka berdua merupakan cinta sejati yang tidak akan pernah hilang.

Taehyung sama sekali tidak malu memilki orang tua sepasang _namja_ walau ia mendapat cemohan dari teman-teman sekolahnya sejak berada di _Elementary School_ dan dijauhi oleh teman sekelasnya. Baginya, buat apa malu karena berkat mereka berdua ia bisa seperti ini, kasih sayang mereka berdua yang tulus menyayangi Taehyung sampai mereka tiada dan Taehyung harus dirawat oleh kedua kakek dan neneknya.

"Sore _appa, eomma_. Taetae sampai lupa mengucapkan salam kepada kalian. Seandainya kalian ada mungkin Taetae akan mendapatkan omelan dari _eomma_. Hehehe.." Ucap Taehyung dengan sedikit cengengesan.

"Taetae mau minta maaf terlebih dahulu karena saat perayaan Natal Taetae tidak mengunjungi kalian karena Taetae harus berangkat ke Jepang mengambil sesuatu dan Taetae akan menunjukkannya nanti. Taetae harap _appa _dan _eomma_ senang setelah melihatnya" Ucap Taehyung dengan suara sedikit serak karena merindukan kedua orang tuanya.

"Sebelum itu, Taetae ingin sekali mengingat dimana saat _appa _dan _eomma_ memohon kepada Ibu panti untuk mengadopsi Taetae. Dan juga saat pertama kalinya Taetae kekebun binatang dan melihat singa dan menjadi hewan favorite Taetae"

-,

-,

-8888888-

-,

_FLASHBACK ON_

Taehyung kini tengah dalam perjalanan pulang setelah bermain dengan Daehyun dan Baekhyun, tentunya mereka berdua kini tengah mengantar Taehyung pulang menuju panti. Sesaat sampai didepan pannti mereka disambut hangat oleh ibu panti.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_, kalau boleh tahu siapa kalian dan kenapa Taehyung bisa bersama kalian ?"

"_Annyeonghaseyo_, kami tadi abis bermain bersama Taehyung dan kebetulan kami ingin mengantarnya pulang _ahjumma_"

"Oh seperti itu baiklah, Kalau begitu terima kasih sudah repot-repot mengantar Taehyung. Nah ayo Taehyung sini" Ucap Ibu panti yang menjulurkan tangannya untuk menggendongTaehyung tapi malah mendapat penolakan darinya.

"Loh Taetae kenapa ? Kita kan sudah sampai dirumah Taetae dan lihat Ibu panti juga mau Taetae pulang" Bujuk Baekhyun.

"_Anniya hyung_, Taetae mau sama Daehyun _hyung_ dan Baekhie _hyung_" Ucap Taetae yang kemudian menyenderkan kepalanya tepat diperpotonganleher Daehyun.

"_Aigoo_ Taehyung jangan seperti ini ayo sini sama _ahjumma"_ Ucap Ibu Panti dengan lembut namun Taehyung makin memeluk erat Daehyun.

"Hmm.. Baiklah Taetae, dengarkan _hyung_ sebentar. _Hyung_ dan Baekhi_ hyung_ besok kemari lagi jadi Taehyung sekarang pulang dulu untuk mandi dan makan terus istirahat biar besok bisa main lagi sama _hyung_" Ucap Daehyun dengan jelas.

"_Jinjja hyung_ ? Besok main lagi sama Taetae ?"

"_Ne hyung _janji"

"Yeaaay! Kalau gitu Taetae pulang dulu" Ucap Taehyung yang kemudian meraih tangan Ibu Panti.

"Kalau begitu kami pamit pulang dulu ya, Selamat Sore" Ucap Daehyun pamit.

"_Bye_ Taetae, besok kita main lagi ya" Ucap Baekhyun yang dijawab anggukan oleh Taehyung.

Setelah mereka, Baekhyun dan Daehyun pergi untuk pulang, Taehyung turun dari gendongan ibu panti dan masuk kedalam gedung panti asuhan dengan diikuti oleh ibu dari luar. Namun selang lima belas menit, Daehyun dan Baekhyun kembali ke panti asuhan dan memohon kepada Ibu Panti, agar mereka bisa mengadopsi Taehyung menjadi anak angkat mereka nanti.

"Tidak mungkin saya melakukan ini, kalian sesama _namja_ dan tentunya akan berpengaruh buruk pada Taehyung nantinya" Ucap Ibu Panti menolak.

"Saya mohon _jumma_, kami hanya ingin merawat Taehyung itu saja. Kami ingin membesarkan Taehyung dengan kasih sayang kami. Mungkin terlihat aneh namun saya sangat menyayangi Taehyung walau ini pertama kalinya kami bertemu" Ucap Baekhyun sambil bersujud.

"Tapi…"

"Kami mohon _jumma_, biarkan saya dan kekasih saya merawatnya, kami akan membayar berapa pun asal Taehyung bisa menjadi anak kami. Walau kami masih sekolah tapi kami akan bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan uang untuk Taehyung asal kami bisa bersamanya " Kali ini Daehyun membuka suara untuk memohon.

"Haaaah… Baiklah, kalian boleh mengadopsi Taehyung asal dengan syarat sesuai perkataan kalian harus menyediakan uang untuk Taehyung dan kalian bisa mencicilnya tapi ini tergantung dari Taehyung mau menerima kalian atau tidak"

"Benarkah _jumma _?"

"_Ne.._Kalau begitu, Taehyung kemarilah" Ucap Ibu Panti memanggil Taehyung.

Taehyung yang berlari menghampiri Ibu Panti dan melihat siapa yang dayang langsung tersenyum senang dan berlari kearah Daehyun dan Baekhyun dan dengan sigap Daehyun menggendong Taehyung.

"Nah Taehyung, dengan berat hati walau _jumma_ harus ikhlas. Apa Taehyung mau kalau mereka berdua menjadi orang tua angkat Taehyung ?" Tanya Ibu Panti namun Taehyung hanya menjawab dengan pandangan bingung.

"Baekhie _hyung_ dan Daehyun _hyung _ingin menjadi orang tua angkat Taehyung ? Apa Taehyung mau ? Nanti _hyung_ yang akan menjadi _eomma _ dan Daehyun _hyung _menjadi _appa _Taetae" Jelas Baekhyun

"Be-benarkah _hyung _?" Tanya Taehyung dan dijawab anggukan oleh Baekhyun dan Daehyun.

"YEAAAAY! Taetae mau, Taetae mau" Ucap Taehyung dengan memeluk Daehyun dan Baekhyun juga ikut memeluk Taehyung.

-,

-,

-8888888-

-,

Daehyun dan Baekhyun kini tengah dalam perjalan menjemput sang buah hati yaitu Taehyung, seorang anak yatim piatu yang telah mereka angkat menjadi anak mereka. Walau telah menjadi anak mereka tapi Taehyung masih harus berada dipanti sampai mereka berdua menikah setelah lulus sekolah.

Sesampainya di panti asuhan mereka berdua disambut hangat oleh Ibu Panti dan Taehyung yang berdiri disebelahnya dengan pakaian khas anak kecil yang mau piknik. Pakaian, tas dan sepatu itu semua pemberian dari Baekhyun dan Daehyun, Taehyung terliat sangat menggemaskan dengan pakaian kemeja yang dimasukan kedalam celana dan sepatunya yang bila ia jalan akan menyala dan jangan lupakan tas ransel robot yang ia kenakan yang menambahnya terlihat semakin menggemaskan.

Sesampainya disana Baekhyun dan Teahyung terlebih dahulu keluar dan menunggu dekat loket sementara Daehyun memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir.

"_Eomma_, kenapa _appa _lama sekali ?"

"_Appa_-mu mungkin sedang mencari lokasi parkir yang kosong Taetae, lihat saja disini ramaikan mungkin tempat parkirnya penuh"

_"Semoga saja kau baik-baik saja Dae_" Batin Baekhyun yang mencemaskan kondisi Daehyun.

"Nah lihat itu Taetae. Itu _appa_ sedang dalam perjalanan kemari" Ucap Baekhyun yang melihat Daehyun sedang menghampiri mereka.

"_APPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! KAJJA!_" Teriak Taehyung yang dijawab lambaian tangan oleh Daehyun dan jangan lupakan tatapan heran dari para pengunjung.

"Hosh.. Hosh.."

"Hahaha., _Appa _payah masa lari segitu saja sudah kelelahan.. Hahaha"

"Hahaha.. Dae kau sudah semakin tua ternyata"

"YAAAAAAAK! Kalian ini. Taetae, _appa_ mu yang ganteng ini masih muda seenaknya saja. Ya sudah kalian tunggu disini _appa_ mau membeli tiket dulu"

Baekhyun dan Taehyung kini tengah duduk dibawah pohon menunggu Daehyun yang sedang mengantri dan selang kurang lebih sepuluh menit Daehyun pun datang dengan membawa tiket yang kemudian segara mengajak keluarga kecilnya untuk masuk kebun binatang.

Taehyung yang pertama kalinya pergi ke kebun binatang terlihat sangat gembira terlebih lagi ia sampai lari kesana kemari untuk melihat dan itu membuat Daehyun maupun Baekhyun harus kerepotan mengejar Taehyung kemana pun ia berlari tapi tidak terlihat rasa letih diwajah mereka berdua karena mengejar Taehyung. Bagi mereka, melihat anak angkat mereka yang semata wayang bahagia, itu merupakan kebahagian mereka juga.

Saat ini Taehyung tengah duduk diatas pundah Daehyun atau lebih tepatnya digendong diatas pundak Daehyun. Bukannya tambah diam, Taehyung malah menjambak rambut Daehyun untuk mengarahkan kemana ia mau pergi sementara Daehyun hanya bisa menahan rasa sakit akan jambakan Taehyung yang tidak terlalu kencang itu.

"Taetae, jangan tarik-tarik rambut _appa_"

"_Mianhe_ _appa_, Taetae mau kesana" Ucap Taehyung yang mengarah kepada Kandang Singa.

"Baiklah tapi ingat jangan tarik-tarik nanti Tuan Singanya marah kalau liat anak kecilnya suka tarik-tarik rambut _appa_-nya"

"_Ne appa_"

Sesampainya dikandang singa, Taehyung hanya bisa berkedip kagum terhadap salah satu hewan tersebut. Sedari tadi hewan yang ia lihat terlihat biasa saja tapi untuk hewan yang satu ini mata Taehyung terlihat begitu gembira.

"Taetae, jangan seperti itu kasian _appa_-mu kalau kau tidak bisa diam. Sini sama _eomma_" Ucap Baekhyun yang kemudan mengambil alih untuk menggendong Taehyung.

"_Eomma_, Taetae mau bawa pulang hewan itu"

"_MWOOO!_ Tidak boleh Taetae. Singa itu tidak bisa dipelihara"

"_Ne _benar itu kata _eomma_-mu"

"Taetae mau itu mau itu. Pokoknya Taetae mau itu"

"JUNG TAE HYUNG!" Ucap Daehyun dan Baekhyun berbarengan.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. _Appa.._Hiks.. Hiks.. _ Eomma_.."

"Haish! Kita terlalu memanjakannya Dae"

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi bagaimana lagi dia anak kita satu-satunya"

"Baiklah kalau begitu akan kucoba mungkin berhasil. Taetae sudah jangan menangis, _Eomma_ akan mengizinkan Taetae tapi kalau Taetae sudah berusian tujuh belas tahun, dan _eomma _sama _appa_ akan membelikanmu singa"

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Benarkah itu _eomma_ ? YEAAY! Taetae sayang _eomma _sama _appa"_ Ucap Taehyung yang dijawab anggukan oleh Baekhyun kemudian memeluk Baekhyun sementara Daehyun hanya tersenyum akan cara Baekhyun menenangkan Taehyung dan ia harus menabung lebih untuk membeli singa kecil itu.

_FLASHBACK OFF_

-,

-,

-8888888-

-,

Taehyung yang mengingat _moment_-_moment_ yang ia lewatkan saat kecil walau hanya sebentar bersama Baekhyun dan Daehyun begitu sangat berarti. Dan ia ingat akan janji kedua orang tuanya akan hewan singa yang boleh ia pelihara saat usianya tujuh belas tahun.

"Kau tahu _eomma_, tahun lalu kakek Byun dan Kakek Jung membelikanku sepasang bayi singa yang sangat lucu. Kata kakek itu merupakan janji kalian sewaktu dulu. Taetae sampai saat ini selalu merawat mereka dan Taetae janji saat mereka berumur dua tahun, Taetae akan menyerahkannya kepada pihak kebun binatang"

"Saat itu juga Taetae menerima kedua singa itu Taetae langsung teringat dengan _eomma_, mungkin bagi orang lain dulu _eomma_ hanya membuat janji palsu tapi _eomma_ membuktikan janji _eomma_. Terima kasih _eomma_" Ucap Taehyung dengan disertai butiran air mata yang mulai membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Seandainya _eomma_ dan _appa_ masih ada mungkin kita sekarang sedang bermain dengan kedua singa keluarga Jung. Hehehe.." Ucap Taehyung sambil tersenyum miris.

"Oh iya, _appa_ _eomma_. Nanti kakek dan nenek akan kesini untuk menjenguk kalian. Apa kalian kangen dengan mereka ? Hehehe.. Pasti kangen kan, _appa _dan _eomma_ aja selalu datang ke mimpi Taetae setiap hari ulang tahun Taetae dan saat Taetae sedih. Walau hanya bisa bertemu didalam mimpi tapi itu membuat Taetae sedikit menghilangkan rasa rindu kepada kalian" Ucap Taehyung lirih yang menandakan ia sangat merindukan kedua orang tuanya.

"Duh kenapa Taetae malah mengeluarkan air mata seperti ini ya.. Oh iya, apa _appa_ ingat saat pertama kali Taetae ketemu dengan kakek dan nenek ?" Tanya Taehyung kepada makam Daehyun dan mengingat kejadian tersebut.

-,

-,

-8888888-

-,

_FLASHBACK ON_

Daehyun dan Baekhyun kini sedang berada dalam keadaan yang mencekam karena mereka kini tengah diintrogasi oleh kedua orang tua mereka. sebenarnya ini bukan karena hubungan mereka, buat apa kedua orang tua mereka membahas hubungan mereka yang telah disetujui tetapi ini mengenai uang jajan mereka yang selalu habis tiap bulan. Padahal kedua orang tuanya sangat tahu, sekali pun mereka menggunakan uang jajan mereka biasanya hanya akan memakai setengahnya saja dan mereka tabung tapi ini malah habis semua.

"Kami mau tanya, kemana uang jajan kalian ? Kenapa rekening kalian yang sudah kami siapkan untuk kalian menabung hanya ada segini ? Bukankah kalian meminta dibuatkan rekening ini untuk sisa uang jajan kalian ?" Tanya Tuan Jung sambil menghempaskan buku rekening tabungan Daehyun dan begitu juga Tuan Byun.

_"Apa kami harus bilang ? Semua sisa uang jajan kami sisihkan untuk kepeluan Taetae dan setoran mengadosi Taetae?"_ Batin Baekhyun.

Melihat sang kekasih terlihat murung dan dapat membaca pikiran Baekhyun, Daehyun pun memikirkan apa kah ia akan berkata jujur atau tidak, tapi sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat pasti akan terjatuh juga.

"Se.. Sebenarnya.."

_/BRAAAAK/_

"Sebenarnya apa !" Ucap Tuan Byun tegas yang memotong ucapan Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya kami menyisihkan uang kami untuk mengadopsi seorang anak di panti asuhan!" Ujar Daehyun tegas.

"Mengadopsi ? Siapa yang meyuruh kalian ?" Kali ini Tuan Jung berbicara.

"Itu _inisiatif_ kami sendiri. Karena kami menyayangi anak itu" Ujar Daehyun

"Kenapa kalian tidak bilang ? Kalau kalian bilang kami bisa mempertimbangkannya dan lagi kalian belum meminta izin kepada kami"

"Karena kami takut _appa_ dan _eomma_ tidak akan mengizinkan terlebih lagi kami takut kehilangan Taetae sehingga saat itu kami langsung bilang pada ibu panti" Kali ini Baekhyun berbicara.

"Jadi namanya Taetae ? Siapa nama lengkapnya ?" Tanya Tuan Byun.

"Kim Tae Hyung _appa_" Jawab Baekhyun.

"Hmm.. baiklah bawa anak itu kemari dan kenalkan kepada kami"

"Eh tadi apa ?"

"Bawa anak itu kemari, masa iya kalian tidak megerti perkataan kedua _appa_ kalian ? Masa kalian tidak mau mengenalkan seorang cucu kepada kakek dan neneknya?" Kali ini Nyonya Jung angkat suara.

"Dan untuk biaya adopsi biar kami yang membiayai nya. Kalian hanya tinggal mengurusnya dan jangan lupakan pelajaran kalian" Nyonya Byun menambahkan perkataan Nyonya Jung.

"Benarkah ? Kalau begitu kami akan membawanya kemari dan satu lagi _eomma_, biarkan kami saja yang tetap membiayai karena ini tanggung jawab kami kepada Taehyung" Ucap Daehyun tegas dan kemudian melangkah pergi bersama Baekhyun.

"Lihat mereka sudah besar sekarang. Dan aku sangat berterima kasih kepada Baekhyun karena telah memberikan semangat hidup kepada Daehyun" Ucap Nyonya Jung.

"Kau benar, awalnya aku menolak hubungan mereka tapi karena mereka berusaha keras memperjuangkan hubungan mereka akhirnya aku mengizinkannya. Semoga saja mereka selalu bersama untuk mengisi kekuarangan mereka" Tambah Nyonya Byun yang jawab oleh anggukan Tuan Byun dan Tuan Jung.

Pada awalnya Taehyung sangat takut bertemu dengan calon kakek dan neneknya namun ternyata ia salah saat bertemu dengan mereka, dengan senang hati mereka menyambut Taehyung dengan gembira dan tidak lupa Nyonya Byun dan Nyonya Jung mencium pipi Taehyung yang begitu menggemaskan. Dan kini Taehyung resmi menjadi bagian keluarga mereka walau masih harus tinggal di panti asuhan.

_FLASHBACK OFF_

-,

-,

-8888888-

-,

Taehyung tersenyum sendiri mengingat pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan kakek dan neneknya. Walau pun Taehyung sangat merindukan Daehyun dan Baekhyun dan sering mendoakan mereka namun ia juga tidak lupa mendoakan kedua orang tua kandungnya yang telah tiada karena kecelakaan pesawat sampai jasad mereka tidak diketemukan sewaktu ia kecil dulu.

Taehyung terus mengingat pertemuan terakhir dengan Baekhyun saat Baekhyun tengah dirawat karena kecelakaan yang menimpanya dan ia sangat sedih kehilangan _eomma_ yang sangat ia sayangi itu. Dan terlebih lagi saat dua hari sebelum Daehyun meninggal ia sangat ingat betul bahwa Daehyun berkata melihat Baekhyun yang datang menjenguknya.

"Ingat kah _appa _saat berkata pada Taetae kalau _eomma_ datang menjenguk _appa_ saat itu ? Saat itu juga Taetae ikut merasakan hawa dan aroma tubuh _eomma_ yang berada disekitar tempat tidur _appa _saat itu" Ucap Taehyung mengingat kejadian itu.

"Saat itu _appa_ berucap ingin sekali selalu berada disamping _eomma_ untuk menjaga _eomma_ dan saat itu Taetae sangat takut, takut sekali kehilangan _appa_. Taetae takut ditinggal _appa_ namun Tuhan berkendak lain. Saat itu, kunjungan terakhir _appa_ kesini untuk menjenguk _eomma_ dan saat itu Taetae merasakan kehadiran _eomma_ dan Taetae saat itu bisa melihat _eomma_ dengan jelas dengan senyumnya ingin sekali Taetae memeluknya namun ntah mengapa Taetae merasa berat" Ucap Taehyung yang kembali meneteskan air matanya dan tanpa ia sadari sedari tadi kedua kakek dan neneknya kini sudah berada dibekang mereka.

"Taetae, ini sudah malam jangan lupa pakai jaket mu. Ingat kau harus jaga kesehatan sebentar lagi kau ujian dan berangkat ke Jepang untuk meneruskan kuliah mu" Ucap Nyonya Jung yang kemudian menghampiri cucu semata wayangnya diikuti suaminya dan Tuan serta Nyonya Byun.

"Iya nenek. Lihat _appa eomma_, kakek dan nenek datang menjenguk. Oh iya sekarang kami tinggal berlima dirumah besar yang baru. Hehehe.. terlebih lagi Perusahaan kakek Jung dan kakek Byun kini sudah bersatu dengan nama 'DAEBAEK' kata kakek untuk selalu mengingat kalian berdua" Ucap Taehyung yang mendapat senyum dari kedua kakeknya.

"Oh iya Taetae lupa bilang sekarang Taetae berhasil lulus masuk _Universitas_ kedokteran di Jepang dan ini Taetae lakukan demi kalian. Karena Taetae tidak mau adalagi melihat anak-anak atau orang lain yang harus ditinggalkan orang yeng mereka sayangi karena penyakit seperti yan _appa_ derita dan penyumbatan yang _eomma_ alami. Taetae ingin menjadi dokter yang memiliki keahlian itu. Heheh.. Taetae janji akan berusaha mengagapi cita-cita Taetae dan tentunya Taetae akan menjad CEO diperusahaan 'DAEBAEK' juga" Ucap Taehyung semangat dan berjanji kepada Daehyun dan Baekhyun.

Sementar itu Tuan dan Nyonya Jung beserta Tuan Byun dan Nyonya Byun sangat bangga karena memiliki cucu seperti Taehyung. Dan mereka sangat berterima kasih kepada Daehyun dan Baekhyun karena memberi mereka cucu setampan dan sepintar Taehyung yang sama seperti mereka berdua walau hanya cucu angkat namun mereka sangat bangga.

Mereka berlima terus berbincang dan mengobrol bersama ditengah malam yang menjelang pergantian akhir tahun ini. Taehyung dan kedua kakek dan neneknya telah sepakat ingin merayakan tahun baru bersama Daehyun dan Baekhyun disini.

"_Appa eomma_ sebentar lagi tahun baru. Mari kita ucapkan bersama-sama"

"1.. 2.. 3.. Selamat tahun baru semuanya salam dari Keluarga Jung dan Byun" Ucap Taehyung dan kedua kakek neneknya berbarengan.

"Taetae sayang _appa _dan _eomma_"Ucap Taehyung sambil melihat sosok bayangan disebalah kiri dan kananannya sambil menggegam erat tangan mereka berdua.

Kedua kakek dan nenek Taehyung yang berada dibelakang Taehyung kini tercengang melihat sosok Daehyun dan Baekhyun yang berada disamping Taehyung. Mereka saangat senang karena Daehyun dan Baekhyun datang untuk melihat Taehyung.

"Terima kasih kalian telah merawat Taehyung hingga saat ini" Ucap Daehyun yang melihat kearah kedua orang tuanya dengan senyumnya.

"Kami mohon jaga dan rawat Taehyung terus, kami sangat menyayanginya dan kalian _appa eomma_" Kali ini Baekhyun yang berbicara.

"Taetae, kami juga menyayangi mu" Ucap Baekhyun yang melihat anak semata wayangnya dan dijawab senyum oleh Taehyung.

"Kami selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu dan kebahagianmu Taetae" Daehyun pun ikut berbicara.

Malam tahun baru pun mereka lewati bersama sampai sosok Daehyun dan Baekhyun menghilang dari hadapan mereka. Mereka sangat bersyukur karena Tuhan mau mendengarkan doa Taehyung untuk melihat mereka kembali dan merayakan Tahun Baru bersama mereka.

**_TAMAT_**

_Saya datang membawa Sequel dari cerita ini.. Hehehe.._

_Kalau dicerita awal tentang Daehyun Baekhyun dan sekarang mengenai Taehyung._

_karena banyak yang menanyakan Taehyung bagaimana hasilnya saya membuat ini,_

_sebenarnya ini udah mau dibuat sebelum tahun baru namun saya sedang sibuk jadi baru dibuat kemarin :(_

_Sebelumnya terima kasih atas reviewnya di cerita sebelumnya : Ririn Ayu, LeeHyogun, neli amelia, azerolee, RealDe, darkhyuners shinning, thania . thania . 1645_

_dan tidak lupa untuk yang favorite maupun follower.. hehehe.. dan terima kasih juga untuk sider :)_

_oh iya maag kalau ceritanya kurang sedih dari sebelumnya dan bahasa yang sulit :(_

_Semooga menikamti :) Salam dari saya :)_


End file.
